Someone woke up on the wrong side of their bed
by blue.sky.cloud
Summary: NejixOC If you don't like, don't read. A girl joins Houseki High, a High School located in the heart of Konoha. She mysteriously finds Neji attractive...and a doll in her room. What happens? I suck at Summaries...Rated to be safe...


_Hey peeps! This is my first story so don't blame me if I suck...haha. I just insulted myself. Anyways, this is a NejixOC fic and do I have to say anymore? _

_Full Summary (More detailed, of course...):_

_High School Fic._

_A girl, probably around 16, moves into Konoha. She lives in a 2 bedroom apartment, shared with her fussy cat. Her parents live in a different area on one of their oh-so important business trips. They want her to have a good education so they sent her to Konoha. Anyways, this girl adjusts to the new area around her and finds love and friendship. Typical, eh? Well, my friends...a love triangle starts to form and uh...you vote for that guy. **Voting takes place at chapter 3!**_

**

* * *

**

**Profile:**

**Name: Aiyo Kumi**

**Age: 16**

**Appearance:**

**Hair: Black. Dyed brown underneathe. Kumi always keeps it in a high-ponytail**

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Clothing:**

**Wears a white, 3/4 sleeve shirt under a black tanktop. 'It's comfortable.' as she would like to put it. She also wears black leggings under a denim skirt that goes below the knees. red shoes are worn on her feet. She also wears three bangles on one arm and a charm bracelet on another. Black dangle-yy earrings loop around her ear.**

**Story starts 'cause I don't want to babble.**

* * *

"Kin! I don't have time for this!" I was searching for my cat. He was to be locked out of my room so he couldn't 'do' anything. I was ruching to find him and today was my first day of High School in a different country. _'Shit! High School!'_ I bumped my head on the table because I lifted it too quickly. That did the trick. Kin rushed out from under my bed, afraid that I was gonna fill it. 

I poured some cat food into the bowl. I grabbed my bag and my keys, locking the door behind me. I was stepping out of my house, out into the open. My first day since I was home-schooled for 3 years. _'I guess my parents found out that I had no social life.'_ I mentally thought in my head.

I waited for the bus to come. As I was waiting, a guy, probably around my age, stumbled into me. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. I thought he looked quite dumb, in fact. Well, maybe it's just me.

"Gomen! Are you okay?" The guy asked. He cared. Good...he should.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Do you happen to go to Houseki (Jewel) High School?" What? I was curious.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He was stuffing his mouth with a piece of toast.

"Oh...I'm new and I was just wondering." And right on cue, the bus came. I stepped on. It seemed as though the blonde guy had friends that went on the same bus. Probably they just happen to meet.

"O-ohayo, Naruto-kun." A girl with short, dark blue hair, stuttered. Her eyes were most noticeable. A light-lavender colour that were pupil-less.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan." Naruto, who I assumed was the blonde guy, replied back. Along with the girl, there was a guy. He had long, black hair and surprisingly the same eyes as the girl, Hinata. The only thing that was different about his eyes were that they looked duller...

I grabbed a seat across from him. To tell you the truth, I was intimidated by his cold stare. I just kept staring at my bag, afraid to look into his eyes. Well, atleast ahead. Throughout the bus ride, I heard Naruto babbling about something that wasn't very interesting, Hinata seemed to be playing with her fingers and the guy looked like he was...sleeping? Maybe it was because his eyes were closed...

The bus halted to a stop. I refrained from flinging into the guy. I got up from my seat and walked out of the bus. I breathed in the fresh air, only to be blocked out by gasoline. I almost coughed when somebody pushed me into the bike rack.

"Whoa!" I fell into a bike, knocking down everything. I was blushing from embarrasment. I got up and looked behind me. A boy, probably around my age, stood there, laughing at me. He wore a coat with a big fur hood. He was holding his stomach while laughing. I walked up to him and dug my heel into his shoe as hard as my foot could dig. While I was doing this, a mob formed around us.

"Try that stunt on me, again. I through you into the closest body of water. Or stick your dog up your butt." I walked away, stomping with every step.

I walked to what I assumed was the office. I walked inside. It looked quite normal...despite the fact I hear loud thuds outside. People were busy, talking on the phone or typing away on their computers. I walked up to one of the secretary's desk. "Excuse me, I'm Aiyo Kumi and I'm new. Do you have a schedule for me?" I asked as politely as I can. She was typing away on her computer. I wasn't sure if she heard me. "Uh..." I didn't want to disturb her.

"Here's your schedule, map of the school, locker combo and dorm room for late nights. Enjoy your first day." She shoved 3 pieces of paper, and a card, into my face. She continued to type on her computer. I bowed and walked out of the office. I walked out into the hallway. I walked through hallways, turning left and right. I finally found my locker. I opened the lock and stuffed my jacket and bag, taking out what I needed.

"Hey, you with the black and brown hair." I turned around, facing the guy on my bus from this morning.

"What do you want?" I put my hands on my hips.

"Is that how you're gonna treat me?" The guy spoke. His lips curved into a small smirk. I refrained from spitting on him.

"I guess. Besides, I don't even know you." I smirked back. He didn't want to say anything, I assumed, so I just walked past him, making sure that my arm brushed lightly against his. I glanced at my watch._ 'I still have 40 minutes.'_ I thought. I wanted to look for my dorm.

I walked up 3 floors and turned right. I found out that there was another girl in there as well. It was Hinata-chan. I walked into my room, waving at Hinata before I stepped in. I opened the door, making a creaky sound. The whole room was dark...except for in the center of the room. There was a spotlight. In the spotlight sat a girl...no a doll. She was wearing a black Lolita dress. (Think cosplayer.)

"Come play with me...Kumi-chan." The doll whispered. At this point, I was scared.

"Why did you come now, Heki-chan?" My world slowly went black and before I knew it, I fainted.

* * *

I couldn't tell if that was a short chapter so...uh R&R...but no flames until I say so. Sorry if any was OOC... 

-Your Author...B.S.C

* * *


End file.
